The Targeted Children! Countdown to Japan's Doom!
The Targeted Children! Countdown to Japan's Doom! (本気戦隊ガチレンジャー第21話「狙われた子供たち！日本滅亡カウントダウン！」''"Honki Sentai Gachirenjā Dai 21 Wa Nerawareta Kodomotachi! Nihon Metsubou Kauntodaun!"'' ) is the first episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary The episode begins with the opening of the Gachi Rangers television show, set to the Gachi Rangers theme. In it, the characters and cast are introduced and named. When the episode proper starts, the Emperor of the Gedol Empire is scolding his subordinates - Jamara, Jigokku, and Akuma - for their failure to defeat the Gachi Rangers. Jamara and Jigokku begin fighting, however, and Jamara loses her temper when she is called old, resulting in her beating Jigokku and Akuma with a whip, which continues until the Emperor stops them with an electric shock. After this, Jigokku presents information he discovered in a newspaper: the problem of Japan's declining birth rate. His plan, therefore, is to worsen the problem by getting rid of the few children there are, so that Japan will be easier to invade. The plan decided, Akuma creates a new monster, Kaniragon (Crabron), to carry out the plan. Jigokku, Jamara, and Kaniragon, with some Gedol troops, accost a group of young children in the street, intending to kill them. Two police officers attempt to stop them, but Kaniragon shoots them with a spray of bubbles, which turns them into human-shaped piles of bubbles. He then does the same to the children. Shortly after, Momoko (Pink) and Gesuragon walk by. They seem to be mostly unconcerned about the piles of bubbles they keep seeing, with Gesuragon supposing that the town must be being cleaned. Instead, he is more concerned with figuring out what color panties Momoko is wearing, and Momoko scolding him and hitting him ("Gesu-chan no ecchi!"). They finally arrive at the Gon Gon Cafe, where the rest of the Gachi Rangers team is. Hiro (Red) and Yuuichi (Black) are eating curry, Yuki (Yellow) a parfait, Tetsuya (Blue) is reading, and General Yamaarashi is behind the counter, all of them treating the place as a normal cafe, though it is meant to be a cover. Eventually, they all see on a television news report that there have been numerous reports of missing children from all around Ageo city. Hiro concludes that it must be the work of the Gedol Empire, and they all proceed to the Gachi Base, located a mere thirty meters above the cafe. There, they are briefed on the situation of children all over Saitama being turned into bubbles, although Yuuichi remains aloof, only commenting on the curry he has been eating the whole episode. The Gachi Rangers set out: Tetsuya and Yuuichi leave for the elementary school in the Gachi jeep; Hiro and Yuki head to the day care in a motorcycle and sidecar (though Hiro has to sit in the sidecar because of a suspended license), dragging Gesuragon behind them by a chain; and Momoko goes to the kindergarten by motorcycle. As Tetsuya tries to drive to the elementary school, he continually runs into dead ends. Thinking that it is a Gedol trap, it takes them an hour to arrive, and once they do the school explodes and Jamara gets away. As Hiro and Yuki approach the day care, Yuki launches the sidecar into the building so that Hiro can confront Jigokku. He runs away, however, leaving the children and their minder tied up next to a timed bomb. As Gesuragon molests the day care lady, Hiro and Yuki attempt to disarm the bomb. Confronted with a red and yellow wire, they cannot agree which to cut. Hiro simply cuts the red, but the bomb goes off. Hiro and Yuki jump away unscathed (though presumably the kids and the day care lady were killed), and they curse the Gedol Empire. Meanwhile, Kaniragon and some Gedol troops disguise themselves as kindergartners and board the bus to school. Kaniragon reveals himself and attempts to take control of the bus. After a confrontation with the class, Momoko reveals that she disguised herself as the bus driver. The bus, now without a driver, starts to go out of control. She is unable to regain control of it and it goes over a cliff, after which it catches fire and explodes. Again, Momoko jumps away unhurt, and Kaniragon and the troops drive away. During a commercial break, it is revealed that the Marui triplets are actually watching the episode at their home. Hitoha thinks that there is something horribly wrong with the show, though, since the Gachi Rangers were failing disastrously at every turn. Futaba notices this as well, though she doesn't seem too bothered by it. Mitsuba only comments on how childish the show is, though she does like Jamara and her whip. Returning to the show, General Yamaarashi - disguised as the owner of Gon Gon Cafe - is attacked by a mob of people upset with the recent actions of the Gachi Rangers. He attempts to keep them at bay for all he's worth (losing his wig in the process) until he can finally escape to the elevator bringing him to the Gachi Base. There, he explains to the Gachi Rangers what's happening; he says that the people must have been brainwashed by the Gedol Empire to attack them. Tetsuya then comes up with the idea of using some children themselves in order to lure the Gedols to them, but they realize there are almost no children left in Saitama and their parents would never lend them any at this point. Eventually, they decide to disguise Yuki as a kindergartner and send him to walk around the middle of nowhere as live bait. The Gedols try to attack Yuki, but the Gachi Rangers are waiting for them. They transform and begin their direct attack, taking out the Gedol grunts. Kaniragon trys to spray them with bubbles, but his trank runs empty. In response, the Gachi Rangers chase him down and start beating him up on the ground, continually shouting "Feel our Gachi rage!" as they do so. Red finally shoves him in an oven and they set him alight with the Gachi Solar Ray. At this point, Akuma causes Kaniragon to grow to a giant size and the Gachi Rangers are forced to call for the Gachi Battleship. They board the ship and form the giant Gachi robot Voltron-style. Ultimately, they destroy Kaniragon with the Gachi Javelin's Burning Slash attack. After their victory, it turns out that everyone has come back to life after Kanragon was destroyed (including the people who blew up) and everyone is happy with the Gachi Rangers again. As the credits roll, Hitoha is still horrified with the episode. Mitsuba is just laughing at it and she demands that Hitoha make curry. Hitoha then takes out her anger on Mitsuba by yelling "Feel our Gachi rage!" and grabbing Mitsuba's stomach flab, which Futaba joins in on. This continues until Soujirou barges in and tells them to knock it off. Characters & Cast The Gachi Rangers: * Red: Shimono Hiro * Blue: Kakihara Tetsuya * Yellow: Kaida Yuki * Pink: Oohara Momoko * Black: Iguchi Yuuichi * General: Takaoka Binbin * Gesuragon: Yamamoto Kazutomi The Gedol Empire * Emperor: Amada Masuo * Jamara: Nanao Haruhi * Jigokku: Shimura Tomoyuki * Akuma: Mori Norihisa * Kaniragon: Yabe Masahito The Marui family: * Mitsuba: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha: Tomatsu Haruka * Soujirou: Amada Masuo Gachi Rangers Narrator: Yara Yuusaku Manga Differences This episode is unique in that it has no accompanying manga chapters, but the characterization of the Gachi Rangers is based on the manga. For instance, the short part after Chapter 115 called "Gachi Rangers Introduction" shows the Gachi Rangers and Gesuragon behaving similarly to how they do in this episode. Category:Season 2 Episodes